A wheel suspension between the vehicle body and the vehicle wheel is in practice commonly provided with a linear shock absorber as well as with a supporting spring, wherein they assume the suspension/damping functions and are either combined into a suspension strut or provided in a separated arrangement in the wheel suspension.
Instead of a linear shock absorber, the wheel suspension of a typical vehicle body structure is provided with a rotational damper. In addition, the vehicle body structure is equipped with an auxiliary frame (also referred to as an axle carrier) for a vehicle axle, which provides articulation points on the assembly side for wheel links of the wheel suspension. The wheel links are connected with their ends on the outer side of the vehicle to articulation points on the side of a vehicle carrier, which carries a vehicle wheel. The auxiliary frame is connected via an auxiliary frame bearing to the vehicle body in a vibration-free manner in order to reduce the noise in the interior of the vehicle during the driving operation.
From DE 199 01 299 C1 is known a connection of a stabilizer to an auxiliary frame (which is to say an axle support bearing). The axle support bearing is attached to the axle support by means of an outer bearing core. The inner bearing core is on the other hand connected via a screw bolt to the axle support.
Between the inner bearing core and the outer bearing core is vulcanized an elastomer body. The stabilizer is attached to the inner bearing core by means of a retaining clip. From FR 298 64 70 A1 is known an arrangement for a rotational damper which is attached by means of its housing to a longitudinal beam structure of a vehicle body. From EP 104 351 6 A is known a rotational damper which is positioned on a rear axle carrier. The position of the rotational damper is unfavorable to the extent that the secondary spring rates of the axle carrier bearing exert an influence on the rotational damping.
The object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle body structure for a two-track vehicle in which the available space in the wheel suspension is optimally used. In addition, the vehicle body structure is designed in such a way that a conventional linear shock absorber can be also installed instead of a rotational damper without major structural measures.